gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion/The Reunion
This is the fifth chapter in Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion. In the past, Angela voted for Prom King and Queen, but then, Janet's pregnant! The past years made Snuggford High closed by pregnancy scandal! Level 41 - Some Things Stay the Same That tenacious break dancer won't stop trying to crash the party! *'Back to the current fashion...' *Into the present-day (2016). *Fab Four and Janet enter the place. *Angela: Isn't it AMAZING! It's like we're in high school all over again! *Virginia: Yeah, except unlike US, this place hasn't aged very well. *Kitty: Angela, I have to tell you - the lawyer in my is seeing lawsuits everywhere. *Kitty: Slip n' fall, lead paint poisoning - I almost want to hand out business cards. *Janet: Well, I think it's AMAZING. *Janet: Although, I think we should move the drinks closer to the hors d'oeuvres. *Angela: What?! Absolutely not - people will just park themselves by the food and dink instead of mingling! *Janet: If the party has a competent HOSTESS, that wouldn't be an issue. *Angela: What are you trying to say? *Janet: I believe I already said it, dear. *Angela: Grrrrr! *Kitty and Virginia back them up. *Jenny: Well, they're right about one thing - it sure IS like high school all over again. *The girls from Fab Four and Janet leave the place. During the level *Angela doesn't let the breakdancer get in. After the level *Angela goes to the DJ stage. *Angela: Oh my gosh! You love me! You REALLY love me! *Angela: No, no, no - too 'Oscar-winner'. *Angela: Thank you all! Today, you have righted a grievous wrong! *Janet enters the place to the DJ. *Angela: No, no - too negative. *Janet: Wishful thinking, Angela? *Angela surprised! *Angela: Just doing a sound check. *Janet: Allow me. *Janet: Testing, testing - one, two, three. *Janet: Please remember to vote 'Janet' for prom queen! Level 42 - Muddy the Water Angela is just going to clean all the water puddles, and no one will be any the wiser! *DJ appears! *DJ: Everybody! *DJ steps up on the machine. *DJ: Let's get this party started! *DJ starts the music! The classmates dance! *Emily appears. *Emily: Angela... We've got to move this party somewhere else. *Emily: I've got almost no water pressure because the pipes are so leaky. This place is dangerous! *Angela: Move somewhere ELSE? You're kidding me, right? *Emily: We could even do it at my place! *Angela: Oh, great - might as well have it a senior home. *Angela: Er… You know what I mean. *Emily: Angela, this place isn't SAFE. *Janet appears. *Angela: Of course it's safe! Janet's father have gotten us permission to be here if it wasn't. *Angela: RIGHT, Janet? *Janet: Oh! Er… Of course! *Angela walks on the slippery puddle and slips, but almost fell down! So she makes a great counter! *Angela: See? Perfectly safe. *Angela goes back to work, while Emily and Janet leave aside. During the level *Angela cleans up all the water puddles! After the level *Matt and Chloe enter the place. Angela leaves aside. *Matt: So, er… Having fun? *Chloe: THIS? This is what prom is like in America? *Matt: I'm not sure, actually. Mine was cut drastically short. *Chloe: Yes, I know the story... Not exactly a night to remember, eh? *Matt: Oh, it was a night to remember alright. *Matt: Afterwards, I got into a huge flight with my dad, packed up my stuff and moved out. *Chloe: At least you had a father, Mine was apparently tired of me before I was even born. *Matt: Did your mother every try to track him down? Seek child support? Anything like that? *Chloe: I don't know. She never talks about him. *Chloe: I've never even gotten a postcard from him... *Chloe: ...and for all I care, I hope it stays that way FOREVER. Level 43 - Second Chances Here comes Fran* with some last minute supplies! *Janet appears. *Janet: Having a nice time? *Matt: Yeah, I s'pose. Hopefully I'll make it to the end of this one. *Janet: Aren't second chances wonderful? *Matt: Speaking of, Janet... I know it's none of my business... *Matt: ...but Chloe and I were talking, and boy - she seems to have A LOT of anger about her biological father. *Matt: I don't know the history there, but... Would it help if I tried to mediate? Talk to him? *Janet: He's... He's in the Alps right now! He's a mountain climber - no phone. *Janet: I... I need some air! I'll be right back. *Fran enters the school. Janet encountered Fran! *Fran: Janet! *Fran: So? Did you tell her yet? *Janet: I'll tell her after the reunion, I swear! *Chloe: Tell who what? *Janet and Fran leave the place. Angela goes back to work, while Chloe and Matt leave aside. During the level *Angela collects all the boxes that Fran brings! After the level *Angela leaves the school. Matt and Janet appear. *Janet: Matt! I... I need to tell you something. *Janet: Er… Do you remember Elaine Whizzlemeyer? *Matt: Er… Yeah. Debate team captain, chess team, chief hall monitor, right? *Janet: Well, Elaine has a secret room from her past, one born of fiery passion and love that could prove devastating to people she cares about. *Matt laughs. *Matt: This is Elaine we're talking about? 'Hall Cop'? *Janet: She's torn between keeping her mouth shut and letting the truth out... *Janet: …even though she could lose those people, possibly forever. *Janet: So, er… Do you have any advice for her? Uh... Elaine, I mean. *Matt: Ah... Well... I think she's got to tell them. *Matt: The sooner the better. Secrets are poison, Janet. They've gotta be purged. *Janet: Er… You... I... I... *Janet: I've gotta go to the bathroom! *Janet goes to the bathroom. Level 44 - Spoken Like a True Therapist Both Virginia and Chloe are in a state of shock. Tend to them both! *Chloe appears. *Chloe: So, how did you get along with my mother during high school? *Virginia: Well, we were kind of polar opposites back then. *Virginia: I wasn't really popular... nor slim for that matter. *Virginia: She, on the other hand, made all the boys' heads spin. *Virginia: TO be honest, I was kind of non-existent to her. *Virignia: And when she DID notice me, it sure wasn't for my benefit. *Chloe: But... *Virginia: You know what...!? *Chloe: Virginia... *Virginia: Your mother wasn't a very nice person, and that's putting it mildly. *Virginia: She was vindictive, manipulative and a schemer! *Virginia: She pitched two brothers against each other, and even got PREGNANT by one of them. *Chloe shouted: WHAT!? *Virginia: Oh my... I'm so, so sorry. *Chloe: Who were those brothers?! *Virginia: Wait... that means... YOU'RE that baby!? *Virginia: You should talk to your mother, Chloe... I've already said far too much... *Chloe goes to the corner, and Virginia goes to the door. *Virginia: Wow, Virginia, some relationship therapist you are... *Angela goes back to work. During the level *Angela tends to Virginia and Chloe! After the level *Janet enters the place to get Chloe. *Chloe: Who is my father, Janet? Tell me! *Janet: "Janet"?! *Janet: No, no, no! Chloe, this really isn't the right time to talk about this! *Chloe: Tell me! Tell me or I will go to every man here and ask them myself! Level 45 - Family Resemblance Chloe wants to do a thorough investigation! *Janet: You wouldn't embarrass me, would you? Not tonight! Tonight is my- *Chloe: Your big moment, eh?! *Chloe: Is that more important than me getting to find out who my father is? *Janet: Don't be ridiculous! You're acting like a spoiled child! *Chloe: Me, a spoiled child! You're the one who reams of being a stupid prom princess! *Janet: Prom QUEEN! And there's more to it than that! You wouldn't understand. *Chloe: You're right, I wouldn't - because I'm not like you, and I never will be. *Janet: Where are you going? *Chloe leaves aside. *Janet: CHLOE?! *Janet goes after Chloe, and then Chloe reappear. Angela goes back to work. During the level *Angela makes sure Chloe interrogates every table group! After the level *Angela leaves aside, and Virginia appeared. *Chloe: Virginia! *Virginia: Oh, er… Hi there, Chloe! *Virginia: Are you... having a good time? *Chloe: No! I'm looking for my father, but none of these men look anything like me!*Virginia: Really? Because I thought I saw... *Virginia: Er, nevermind! *Chloe: So you DO know! You know who my father is! *Virginia goes to leave aside. *Chloe: Hey! Get back here! Level 46 - To Discover Warm Water Angela is trying to fix the problems in the utterly safe reunion hall! *Angela and Matt appear. *Angela: Er… What's up, Chloe? *Chloe: I have reason to believe that one of the men in this room is my father! *Angela: Did... Did Janet tell you this? *Chloe: I had an enlightening talk with Virginia. *Chloe: My mother doesn't even deny it. *Angela: Chloe… You really should talk to her. I mean, this is... This is... *Matt: Not something to be taken lightly... *Chloe: She's far too busy living out her dream of becoming prom queen. *Chloe: As far as I am concerned - I have no mother! *Matt and Chloe leave aside. Angela goes back to work with Emily. During the level *Angela fixes the problems that pop up during the day by putting out fires! After the level *Emily leaves aside, and Kitty and Jenny appear. *Angela: Girls! Chloe just figured out that SOMEONE here is her biological father! *Virginia appears. *Virginia: Girls! I've just ACCIDENTALLY let slip that Chloe's real father is at the reunion. *Jenny: Who is it? *Virginia: Well... Chloe kinda helped me put two and two together. *Virginia: Chloe is the kid Janet was pregnant with during prom night. *Kitty: And she only hooked up with the Miller brothers. *Virginia: Angela... I'm... *Angela: She was hooking up with Keith just to break me and Matt up... *Angela: OH my... *Angela: NO, no, no, this cannot be true! *Angela: That leaves... MATT! *Kitty: It has to be! *Angela: Everything makes SO much more sense now! *Matt appears. *Matt: What makes more sense now? Level 47 - Bursting at the Seams Give Angela some time to talk to Matt by keeping Chloe occupied! *Angela: Er, Matt, sweetheart - could you get us some more drinks? *Matt: But I've only just got us some? *Angela: I know, but I'm really thirsty. *Matt leaves aside. *Angela: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This can't be happening, can it? *Jenny: I'm surprised we didn't figure it out sooner. Denial at work. *Angela: He doesn't know! *Angela: And neither does Chloe - but she's trying to find out, right now! *Angela: Janet! I'm going to strangle her! *Virginia: Later. *Angela: You're right... I need to talk to Matt first while you guys distract Chloe, okay? *Jenny: But... but what are you going to say? *Jenny and Kitty leave aside. During the level *Kitty keeps Chloe distracted to give Angela some time to talk to Matt. After the level *The girls leave aside. Chloe and Virginia appear. *Virignia: Hey, there Chloe! How'd you like to hit the dance floor? *Chloe: No thank you - I have to talk to Matt. *Virginia: Matt?! *Chloe: So far, no one has been able to name a single other boy my mother was interested in during her last year of high school. *Chloe: Unless you know better? Level 48 - Clear as Day Keep Matt company while he's on the lookout for Chloe! *Matt appears. *Matt: Hey Angela. Have you seen Chloe lurking around? *Angela: Chloe?! N-no way! Why would I have seen Chloe? *Matt: Well... She seemed to be acting a little weird. *Matt: She's been interrogating random men for some reason. You sure you haven't seen her? *Devil: No way! Do you really want Janet and Matt to start raising Chloe together? *Devil: We should just lie and make sure Matt stays as FAR away from Chloe as possible. *Angel: Are you kidding me? Chloe needs our help! She deserves to be with her real father! *Angel: Chloe is our friend. And Angela Napoli never abandons her friends! *Angela: Chloe is... looking for her father. *Angela: Apparently he's here, at the reunion. Maybe you should help her find him. *Matt: Er, okay. I'll stick around and try to talk to her. *Angela goes back to work. During the level *Angela keeps Matt company! After the level *The Napoli sisters leave aside. Chloe enters the place. *Matt: Chloe! I've been looking for you everywhere. *Matt: Angela told me your father was here. Did you manage to find him? *Chloe cries. *Matt: Chloe? What's wrong? *Chloe: You're... you're... *Chloe hugs Matt. *Chloe: Dad... *Matt: Dad...? Wait, what?! *Chloe: I-I'm sorry... *Matt: Chloe... Are you sure? *Chloe: You're the only one my mother dated during high school... *Matt: I... She told me she met someone in France... *Chloe: She really never told you...? *Matt: I swear, she didn't. *Chloe hugs Matt again. *Matt: C'mon, Chloe. Let's go talk to your mother. *Matt and Chloe leave aside. Level 49 - Walking on Thin Ice Carl and his family have also been invited to the reunion - find as many of them as you can! WARNING: This level may contain adult language. Viewer discretion advised! *Kitty enters the place. *Kitty: Well, guess who I just got an earful from? *Kitty: Monster Morgan himself! Our ol' principal. *Jenny: He's here!? Wait - what'd you do? Make out with a jock in a closet? *Kitty: No! *Kitty: Well, yes - but that's not the point. *Kitty: Apparently, Janet lied. He DIDN'T get us permission to be here. *Kitty: He's also blaming Janet and Matt for some reason - the Fab Four, too. *Kitty: That's why I has to hear about it... *Kitty: I've got to find Angela and tell her the news... *Kitty: ...then she can tell matt - he's going to lose his mind. *Janet appears. *Janet: Tell Matt what? *Virginia: C'mon now, Janet - I think it's pretty obvious what we're talking about, here. *Janet: ANGELA knows?! That B***H! *Janet: I won't let her ruin my life again with her big mouth - not tonight! *Janet leaves aside. *The girls from Fab Four leave after Janet. *Angela and Emily go back to work. During the level *Angela finds as many mice as she can! After the level *Angela leaves the place and Emily leaves aside. *Matt, Janet and Chloe appear. *Janet: Good, you're both here. *Matt: Janet, we HAVE to talk. *DJ: Alright, everyone! *DJ: It's ALMONST time for your class to FINALLY choose a Prom King and Queen. *DJ: Hey, better late than never, right? Kind of like that science project. Yuk yuk! Level 50 - Dry up Your Drip Make sure the stage is set for the coronation! *Janet: We will talk, I promise, but right now I'm needed on the stage. *Chloe: You're joking! *Matt: Janet. I'm not asking. We- *Janet: We will have ALL the time in the world to talk later. *Janet: But right now is the ONE moment I've been waiting FIFTEEN YEARS for. *Chloe: What a coincidence! I have been waiting fifteen years to hear the truth about WH MY FATHER IS! *Janet: I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry - I am - but I can't change that now. *Janet: I'll be right back - and we'll work everything out, I swear. *Chloe: If you leave, I won't be here when you get back. *Matt: Janet... when are you going to grow up? *Janet: Don't lecture me, Matt. You've been a parent for five minutes... *Janet: ...try doing it on your own for fifteen years and then tell me you don't deserve a moment to yourself. *The Morgan and Miller family leave aside. Angela enters the place, and gets back to work for final day. Emily does too. During the level *Angela makes sure the stage is set! After the level; Post-chapter *The fans are here, Janet appears! *DJ: Hey, hey everyone! Time for the big announcement... *DJ steps down the machine. *DJ: Could the lovely Angela and Janet please come forward. *Angela and Janet hold together to forward into the stage. *DJ: Bu the way folks... I'm single again! Ha ha! *DJ: I wish I could say I was joking. *Angela and Janet: GET ON WITH IT! *DJ: Anyhow, as for that OTHER announcement... *Angela: YES! Yes, yes, yes! *Angela jumps ecstatic! *Janet: After fifteen years, I'm FINALLY going to be named prom queen! *DJ: And our fabulous reunion queen is... *Janet: Whatever happens I just want you to know I really respect you. *Angela: Me too. *DJ opens the results. *DJ: Janet... *Janet's the winner! Janet jumps! The fans are surprised! *Janet: I know it! Take THAT Napoli! *Janet touches the crown! *DJ: ...and Angela, it's a tie! *The fans are so shocked! *Angela and Janet: WHAT?! **Angela is fancy! Janet is shocked! *Angela holds the crown, and now the fight ahs begun! *DJ: Ladies, ladies... *Angela and Janet: SHUT UP! *The girls made DJ scared! *The fans are also scared because DJ backed up and hit the speaker! *The electric shock lost! Electric sparkles released! *DJ: It's OK people, we just blew a fuse. It's all under control. *People calm down. *The speaker's on fire! *DJ: We're doomed! Run for your lives! *The fans are running away, especially DJ! *Virginia: Er… guys? *Janet: I'M QUEEN, do hear me? ME! *Angela: NO! My reunion, my crown! *The DJ music is on flames! *Emily gets closer to Angela and Janet! *Emily: Angela! Janet! Stop this insanity, NOW! *Angela and Janet: NEVER! *The sprinklers are activated, putting out the flames! *The wood floors cracked down and destroyed, reveals the water, makes Angela is near falling into water! *Janet: Angela, I've changed my mind... *Janet: ...you can have it. *Angela has the crown, and falls down into water. *Janet cleans the hands. *Janet: It was nice seeing you again. *Janet also falls down after wood floor cracks. *The reunion stage is gone! *Jenny: So that's where all that water went! *The police cops are here! *Kitty: The police are here! Nobosy say or do anything. *The Snuggford news! Arrests made as Snuggford High School is destroyed by illegal reunion party *What a dangerous, tragic moment!https://www.taiwannews.com.tw/en/news/3333994 Just like Taiwan's Queen of Dramas 'Joe Chen' got arrested for drunk-driving, almost one year after Snuggford High School Reunion Queens 'Angela Napoli and Janet Morgan' made a disaster References